


Because I Love You!

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Sibling Incest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 10:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray has found out that his brother has slept with their drummer Mick Avory and he is fuming! He doesn't care how many women Dave is with, but considers sex between he and Dave bonding and tells him he is to be with no other man. Ray drives the message home as only he can!





	Because I Love You!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see in the tags, this is not for the faint of heart. Rape, humiliation, forced ejaculation, spanking...pretty intense. Read at your own risk, and remember just like all of my fics, this is not real in any way shape or form.

There is a loud slam of the front door, so hard, it's a wonder it remained on the hinges! Ray is screaming so loud and incoherent, that Dave can't understand him. His body has gone into 'flight or fight' mode, but, he is glued to the kitchen floor in front of the sink, a cigarette in one hand, tea cup in the other. In flies Dave knocking things off the counter onto the floor, face red, and a vein sticking up on his forehead. He means business!

Getting in Dave's face, he grabs his cigarette, and burns his cheek with it, before throwing it in the sink, as Dave screams out in pain from the burn! Ray then takes the tea cup and throws it. He looks like an angry junkyard dog about to shred him to bits, but he can't figure out why!

"Did you and Avory fuck?" Ray yells, spittle flying from his lips, voice deafening.

Now Dave knew.

"Wh-what?" Dave asks, trying to sound innocent, but he was not born with a poker face, and Ray could see it.

"When?" Ray shouts again!

When Dave can't come up with an answer quick enough, Ray slaps him.

"I will ask, again, when?" Ray had already lost all patience as soon as he learned. Dave was his brother, his! No other man was to ever be fucking him!

"L-last week, it just happened, I swear!" Dave confessed, he never knew that anyone would ever find out and that if it did get out his brother would lose his sanity about it!

"Turn around and drop your drawers!" Ray demanded as he began to undo his belt. Dave nodded and did as he was told. Ray took the belt from his own trousers, doubled it over and began to flog his brother's ass, causing him to cry out.

"You get too loud, I'm shoving your underwear in your mouth you hear me, take this like a man!" Ray growled. He continued with his belt, Dave biting his lip until it bled.

Whipping Dave had aroused Ray in a way he'd never been, and he felt he had to claim his brother again, after Avory tainted him! He pushed Dave forward, then inserted his cock forcefully into Dave, unlubricated, and with no affection. 

This was to be a rough punishment.

Ray was marking his territory, only much more harshly than he had before.

This time he doubted Dave would forget!

Dave cried out in agony, as Ray's cock felt like a searing hot blade ripping right through him, tearing flesh in the most sensitive of places. 

Ray grabbed Dave's hips and began thrusting long and hard, his tight little hole gripping him ever so perfectly. Occasionally, he would spank the hot raised flesh on Dave's ass that he flogged, and Dave would jerk and hiss through his teeth. 

As Ray took his brother he began to ask questions, questions Dave did not want to answer.

"How did Avory fuck you, huh? From behind, or in front like a lover would do?" Ray barked.

"Tell me!" Ray demanded, smacking the back of Dave's head. Dave winced.

"L-like a lov-er." Dave whispered. He and Mick had grown fond of each other after their initial fighting, and one night they just slept together. It was everything that Ray wasn't. Caring and with passionate kisses, but Dave would never divulge that information. Ray would kill him.

"Like a lover, why, are you in love?" Ray's tone was mocking as he thrust right into his brother's prostate, forcing his body to react in a pleasurable manner. Dave was hard, up against the sink, and yet, he did not want this!

"No!" Dave shouted back. He balled his fists, though he knew he would not use them.

"Good. You are MINE! My brother! I don't care how many girls you fuck, but I am the only man you are to be with, we are bonded, this is how we show it!"

Sweat dripped from Ray's forehead, and angry tears stung Dave's cheeks. His brother's jealousy was out of control, and now he'd barely be able to sit!

Ray's thrusts ripped through Dave like a freight train, as he moved fast, breath quick and occasionally hitching in his throat. He focused on Dave's exposed neck, and bit and sucked him like a vampire leaving a mark for the world to see as well as the one he would be feeling for quite some time. 

Dave gasped! Ray knew how much he liked his neck kissed, and now torture and pleasure were mixing so that the lines were becoming blurred. In Dave's ear, Ray whispered, "I love you!"

"I love you Dave, don't you see, I do this because I love you!" Ray had his own tears in his eyes as he hit Dave in just the right places, making him ejaculate on himself as well as the sink, eyes closed.

A moment later, Ray was filling Dave with hot come, and when he finished, he kissed Dave on the cheek and pulled out. Come laced with blood rolled down Dave's legs and on the floor. Ray grabbed a dishtowel, cleaned himself up, then went to have a cigarette. Dave just leaned over the sink sobbing. He knew his brother loved him, he just wished he could show it in a different way.


End file.
